


The Weight of Penance

by umaronLi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaronLi/pseuds/umaronLi
Summary: It was a long lost past that still feels like yesterday.





	The Weight of Penance

_Author’s note : I went for the most used cliché of unrequited love scenario. In my eyes Faramis just gave a lot of emo vibes out of what if's guilt. We are all guilty of wallowing in what if's scenario I just think Faramis could be the poster boy for it. I took inspiration for young Vexana look from her Sanguine Rose skin. The lyrics inserted in between the time skips was taken from Six feet under by Billie Eilish which greatly inspired this piece and the copyright fully belongs to Finneas O'connell._

 

“Mis.. Faramis...” Mendengar namanya dipanggil sekejap Faramis tersentak dari lamunannya. “Kuali mu meluap.” suara yang memanggil namanya memberitahukan.

Faramis melihat ke arah kuali yang tengah diaduknya, benar saja ramuan yang seharusnya berwarna toska kini berubah menjadi hijau kelam karena dibiarkan terlalu lama mendidih. Bau akar Mandragora yang hangus mulai memenuhi ruangan diiringi desisan cairan ramuan yang meleleh ke sekeliling kualinya. Dengan tergesa Faramis mengambil ember pel yang berada di dekat lemari bahan-bahan ramuan dan segera menumpahkan isinya ke atas tungku kualinya. Asap yang muncul dari padamnya api tungku membuatnya sedikit terbatuk.

Tawa yang terdengar seperti dentingan bel di telinga Faramis mengiringi hasil usahanya. “Ada apa dengan mu hari ini Faramis? Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.” Faramis hanya bisa tersenyum lemah ke arah gadis cantik berambut pirang ikal yang sedang berada di ruang laboratorium sihir bersamanya, orang yang sama yang baru saja memperingatkan dia tentang ramuannya barusan.

“Membaca hingga larut malam nampaknya membuatku kurang konsentrasi hari ini.” Faramis mengutarakan alasan tergenerik yang bisa dia pikirkan. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa aroma parfum mawar gadis itu yang terbawa hembusan angin membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi dan mulai melamun? Faramis lebih baik menelan lidahnya sendiri daripada harus mengakui hal yang sebenarnya.

Setiap akhir pekan Faramis meminjam laboratorium sihir akademi yang kosong untuk berlatih membuat ramuan sihir dan seperti janji yang disepakati tanpa diutarakan setiap akhir pekan Vexana akan muncul di ruang laboratorium yang dipinjam Faramis untuk membaca buku atau mengerjakan tugas essai. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika Faramis mengatakan bahwa dia dan Vexana berteman. Si yatim piatu kutu buku dan gadis bangsawan yang cantik dan populer, berteman? Orang-orang mungkin akan lebih percaya jika Faramis mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kudanil bisa terbang.

Tapi Faramis lebih menyukai pertemanan mereka yang rahasia, seperti janji rahasia mereka tiap akhir pekan, seperti perasaan Faramis terhadap Vexana.

Rahasia.

Gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di atas meja itu memiringkan kepalanya dalam gestur tidak percaya. "Faramis? Murid jurusan alkemi terbaik di akademi gagal membuat rejuvenation potion karena lelah bergadang? Ayolah, Faramis yang aku tahu bisa membuatnya dalam tidur." Dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya Vexana menutup buku sihir bersampul kulit yang sedang terbuka dipangkuannya dan melompat turun dari atas meja yang dia duduki.

Dengan langkah ringan Vexana muncul disisi Faramis yang tengah berdiri di depan kualinya. Faramis memandangi gadis itu saat dia meraih sendok pengaduk untuk menginspeksi cairan kental ramuan gagalnya. "Hmm, apakah benar-benar tidak bisa terselamatkan?" Dalam jarak dekat wangi parfum yang dikenakan Vexana seakan menyelimuti indera penciuman Faramis, wangi manis kelopak mawar dan fressia yang mengingatkan Faramis pada festival bunga tahunan yang diadakan setiap musim semi di kota mereka.

"Aku bisa tambahkan beberapa sendok mata kumbang, bubuk ashpodel, dan serat buah pinus agar ramuan ini bisa digunakan untuk pupuk bunga mawar di rumah kacamu." Vexana sangat menyukai bunga mawar dan Faramis tahu gadis itu merawat bunga-bunganya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari pelayan ataupun tukang kebun keluarganya. Mendengar ide Faramis bibir merah Vexana mekar dalam senyuman dan sepasang mata berwarna karamel milik gadis itu berbinar. "Ide yang brillian Faramis! musim semi ini mawar-mawarku pasti akan mekar dengan lebih cantik lagi! Oh, aku sungguh tidak sabar! Aku akan memetik bunga pertama yang mekar untuk mu!"

' _Tapi tidak akan mampu melebihi kecantikanmu..._ ' Batin Faramis sambil memandangi gadis yang sedang sumringah di sisinya.

Seluruh akademi mengaggumi Vexana sang gadis bangsawan yang elegan, yang selalu bertindak tanduk penuh tata krama, cantik sempurna. Hanya Faramis yang tahu bagaimana mata gadis itu berbinar dan pipinya merona penuh semangat saat membicarakan mawarnya, atau bagaimana gadis itu mengumpat seperti bajak laut saat tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta pada lembaran-lembaran essai yang sudah susah payah ditulisnya. Momen di akhir pekan ini adalah miliknya seorang dan Faramis tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun di dunia ini.

Begitu banyak hal yang bisa dia ungkapkan pada gadis yang berada disisinya saat ini tapi Faramis merasa kebersamaan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menantikannya."

 

_**. . Our love is six feet under, I can't help but wonder** _

_**if our grave was watered by the rain? . .** _

 

Faramis membuka matanya, membuyarkan memorinya tentang masa lalu yang datang menyeruak saat wangi mawar liar yang terbawa angin menyelimutinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri di atas bukit landai Faramis dapat melihat kampung halamannya terbentang di kejauhan. Jika saja reruntuhan kota yang telah lama mati masih pantas disebut kampung halaman.

Dinding-dinding batu yang dulu kokoh mengelilingi kota telah rapuh dan runtuh, sebagian yang bertahan di tumbuhi sulur-sulur mawar merambat dengan amat rapat membuat tembok-tembok itu memiliki siluet serupa deretan monster-monster mengerikan saat malam mulai turun. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari gedung akademi sihir tempat Faramis belajar, dan di atas tanah tempat kastil megah kebanggaan warga kota berdiri hanya tersisa menara-menara yang miring dan roboh seperti ksatria yang kalah dan jatuh tersungkur.

Orang-orang memanggil kota mati ini _Necrokeep_. Kediaman para orang mati.

Kampung halamannya tidak selalu bernama demikian tapi Faramis bahkan sudah tidak lagi ingat nama asli dari tempat kelahirannya, dengan pemandangan yang terlihat dihadapannya Faramis tidak bisa membayangkan nama yang lebih cocok. Kerajaan megah yang luluh lantak menjadi monumen kematian. Kematian para penduduknya, kematian mimpi, cinta dan harapan dari jiwa-jiwa yang dulu menghidupkan kota itu.

Cinta.

Setiap kata itu terbesit dalam benaknya, memori sesosok gadis berambut pirang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya seolah mereka baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemarin. Faramis mengingat rambut pirangnya yang berkilau bak emas dibawah matahari, aroma manis parfum mawarnya, senyumannya yang seolah dapat mengusir mendung. Mengingat kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Vexana.

Ratusan tahun telah berlalu namun mengingat namanya bahkan masih membuat jantung Faramis yang tak lagi berdetak karena aliran darah seolah hancur luluh. Ilmu necromancy yang dipelajari Faramis membuat kematian mustahil baginya, namun memori tentang dirinya yang lemah yang tak mampu menolong wanita yang dicintainya membunuhnya setiap saat.

 

_**. . Would roses bloom? Could roses bloom?** _

_**Again? . .** _

 

"Faramis." Di hadapannya berdiri wanita yang diam-diam telah dicintainya sejak lama. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Faramis! Kumohon!"

Tidak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan di akademi Raja yang telah lama terpesona terhadap kecantikan Vexana melamarnya. Faramis masih ingat betapa cantik dan anggunnya Vexana dihari penobatannya sebagai ratu. Tidak seperti saat itu, hari ini Ratu Vexana terlihat gusar. "Aku membutuhkan rejuvenation potion mu! Tolong aku Faramis!" Matanya sembab karena menangis, rambut pirangnya terurai dari tatanan rapi yang biasa dia kenakan, mahkota yang merupakan simbol statusnya sebagai ratu tergolek terlupakan di sudut ruangan tempat dia melemparnya untuk melampiaskan amarah.

"Yang mulia, meminum lebih banyak lagi ramuan rejuvenasi dapat memberikan efek samping yang buruk bagi sel-sel dalam tubuh mu yang tidak mampu mengikuti pola regenerasi yang terjadi secara terus-menerus. Efek peremajaan dari rejuvenation potion tidak dapat ditanggung oleh tubuh manusia jika dikonsumsi secara berkelanjutan dan dapat menjadi racun." Faramis bisa melihat efek ramuannya pada rambut Vexana yang perlahan kehilangan kilau pirangnya digantikan rona toska pada ujung-ujungnya. Pertanda pertama dari ramuan rejuvenasi yang mulai meracuni darahnya. Vexana akan membencinya tapi Faramis tidak bisa membiarkan ramuannya perlahan membunuh wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Oh, persetan dengan efek samping Faramis! Aku harus mengembalikan kecantikanku dan mengambil kembali perhatian sang raja dari pencuri jalang itu!"

' _Tapi kau masih selalu cantik dimataku..._ ' adalah kalimat yang menolak untuk meninggalkan tenggorokan Faramis.

 

_**. . Blow away, like smoke in air** _

_**how can you die carelessly? . .** _

 

Faramis mengepalkan tangannya membiarkan kuku-kukunyanya menancap pada telapaknya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya telah mengalami berbagai rasa sakit tak terucapkan dari hasil eksperimennya dengan ilmu necromancy namun semua itu tidak pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit akibat penyesalannya.

Dia terus menerus dihantui pikiran-pikiran tentang seandainya. Seandainya saja hari itu dia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya dan membawa Vexana pergi apakah akan merubah keadaan? Seandainya saja dia tidak meninggalkan kerajaan untuk mencari bahan untuk membuat Elixir yang dapat menyembuhkan Vexana akankah dia mampu mencegah wanita yang dicintainya itu jatuh kedalam kegilaan dan membuat kesepakatan dengan raja penguasa kegelapan? Seandainya saja dia mengutarakan perasaannya di Akademi akankah Vexana menerima cintanya dan tidak menikahi sang raja?

Seandainya saja dia mampu melindungi wanita yang dicintainya dan mencegah kehancuran yang terbentang dihadapannya saat ini. Masih segar dalam ingatannya pembantaian para penduduk kota oleh pasukan Moniyan dengan mengatas namakan penyucian energi kegelapan. Faramis menarik nafas dalam untuk menahan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, berusaha mengingatkan dirinya untuk apa dia kembali ke tempat ini.

Faramis membuka matanya menatap kehancuran yang telah dilakukan kerajaan moniyan terhadap hidupnya. Dia kemari untuk membulatkan tekadnya dengan sekali lagi mengenang penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk merubah semua yang telah terjadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melakukan penebusan dosa dan membalas dendamnya terhadap kerajaan sombong yang telah merengut Vexana darinya. Bersembunyi di balik mantel keadilan dan topeng kebenaran mereka dengan seenaknya menentukan nasib orang lain. Faramis bersumpah bahwa eksistensi terkutuknya yang telah melawan roda takdir dan alur waktu tidak akan berakhir sebelum dia berhasil menghancurkan kerajaan Moniyan.

Mereka harus menyiapkan ksatria terbaik untuk melindungi kemunafikan mereka dihadapan Faramis karena dia bersumpah tidak akan berhenti hingga dendamnya terbalas.

 

_**. . Help I lost myself again but I remember you . .** _


End file.
